Aurora
by Chilla
Summary: Sang pencuri jalanan, seorang gadis kecil apatis, sang anak laki-laki baik hati—dan kerasnya kota London. Ah ya, mungkin mereka akan menemukan pencarian masing-masing, di kerasnya jalanan kota yang dingin. / AU. Ymir, Armin friendship.
1. Prolog

**Aurora**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**Notes**: AU. _Street life-theme._

* * *

_"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known."_

* * *

Dingin.

Gadis berambut hitam itu merapatkan syal usangnya, dan bersandar di tembok gang sempit itu. Batu bata yang keras mengenai punggung kurusnya—membuatnya bergerak sedikit untuk mengatur posisi duduknya, sehingga terasa lebih nyaman.

_'TES, TES.'_

Suara rintik hujan yang mengenai jalanan memecah kesunyian malam di sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang lain di gang sempit ini—selain gadis tak dikenal itu.

(Ia anonim. Ia tak memiliki tempat. Ia ada, namun di bawah bayangan.)

Gadis itu merogoh saku celana panjangnya, dan mengeluarkan setangkup bolu—hasil curian—yang sudah hampir melempem. Digigitnya makanan kecil itu tanpa suara.

Lembab. Kue ini tak ada rasanya lagi.

Namun ia tak peduli. Yang penting, makanan kecil ini bisa memberikan suntikan energi baginya, untuk tetap bernafas sampai besok.

(Ia tak memiliki siapapun. Hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri—_sesederhana itu._)

.

Di atas, langit malam yang tenang menaungi dirinya. Hanya ada dirinya, kesunyian—dan setangkup bolu kecil di tangan.

.

.

_Sekali lagi, sesederhana itu._

* * *

.

_"Don't know where it goes—but it's home to me, and I walk alone."_

* * *

.

.

_**End of Prologue.**_

.

**Notes**: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Latar cerita ini adalah London, pada tahun 1800-an.

Cerita ini akan mengisahkan tentang tiga orang (_yah, liat aja nanti yang dimaksud siapa_ :P) yang tak memiliki rumah, dan hidup berpindah-pindah di kerasnya kota London pada masa itu. Tapi tentu saja—kehidupan jalanan tak akan pernah menjadi sebuah tempat yang nyaman dan menyenangkan, kan? :)

.

_wish you would enjoy this story_. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya. ^^


	2. Before The Dawn

**Aurora**

**.**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

* * *

Chapter 1: Before The Dawn

* * *

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terbangun keesokan harinya, dengan tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Ia menelan ludah sekali—namun itu tak mampu menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokannya.

Diusapnya pelan matanya beberapa kali—dengan tangannya yang terasa lembab.

Sunyi. Gang sempit ini belum terlalu ramai, di saat pagi buta seperti ini. Udara pagi musim gugur terasa menggigit tulang—ditambah lagi dengan bajunya yang basah.

Gadis berambut hitam itu melonggarkan syal rajutannya yang usang, dan bangkit. Suasana di jalanan masih sepi, sangat sepi—dan lagi, matahari memang belum sepenuhnya terbit.

_Air._

Ia menelan ludah sekali. Air, ya—_air_. Ia memerlukan itu sekarang. Sehabis makan malam singkatnya kemarin, ia belum membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air setetes pun.

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya asal, dan berjalan keluar dari lorong sempit itu. Sebuah talang air yang meneteskan rintik bening, namun bercampur sedikit debu kehitaman, menangkap pandangannya.

_Air._

Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di bawah lubang talang air itu—dan meminum air tampungan hujan yang terkumpul dengan cepat.

(…_Rasanya sedikit aneh._)

Seperti air dingin yang bercampur dengan jelaga perapian. Tapi itu tak masalah. Yang penting—rasa hausnya cukup terpuaskan, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang basah ke wajahnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun tanpa arah.

Dan ia tahu betul, kalau dalam hidupnya yang serba abu-abu ini—ia merindukan sebuah tempat untuk dituju. _Mungkin._

(Yah, mungkin.)

* * *

.

Hari sudah beranjak hampir siang. Sang gadis berambut hitam merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa di badannya. Baju yang dipakainya memang sudah kering—efek dari sinar matahari redup dari jalanan kota—namun entah kenapa, badannya terasa dingin.

Ia menghela nafas sekali, dan mengencangkan ikatan syal yang dipakainya. Hembusan angin musim gugur yang sejuk menggesek kulit lengannya yang terbuka—namun entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasa kedinginan. Badannya merespon buruk udara musim gugur itu, tak seperti biasanya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyentuh keningnya perlahan dengan jemari kasarnya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

Pelipisnya terasa hangat.

_Sepertinya ia demam._

Dihelanya nafas pendek sekali, dan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sudut jalan. Ia menemukan sebuah tempat teduh yang nyaman—_gelap dan terlindung_—di samping sebuah tong sampah besar, lalu mengambil tempat disitu dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, berjongkok sembari memendamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lutut.

_Aah._

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Ia menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Sepertinya, hujan deras semalam memberikan efek tak menguntungkan pada dirinya.

_Seandainya saja ia tidur di tempat yang teduh dan terlindung waktu itu…_

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghembuskan nafas pendek, merasakan uap udara hangat mengenai telapak tangannya—sebelum kemudian sebuah suara kasar mengagetkannya.

"Hei, Nona! Mau bermain-main sebentar dengan kami?"

_Huh?_

Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan menemukan pemandangan sosok tiga orang pemuda—yang berpakaian sekumal dirinya—satu di antaranya menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di depannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menaikkan alis.

_Ada perlu apa mereka?_

Tapi sebelum sang gadis berambut hitam sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut, salah seorang dari mereka maju—dan membungkukkan badannya, menatap iris hitam dinginnya lekat-lekat.

"Sendirian saja, Nona? Mau bersenang-senang bersama kami?" katanya dengan suara parau—sembari menyeringai.

_Oh. Ini buruk._

Dari jarak sedekat ini, sang gadis dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pemuda (_atau mungkin lebih tepatnya preman, huh?_) di depannya itu.

"Mau, manis? Ada losmen murah di dekat sini, kita bisa menyewa satu kamar untuk semalam—"

—'_BUK!'_

Tapi sebelum pemuda setengah mabuk itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya—sang gadis sudah keburu mendaratkan satu kepalan keras tepat di wajah sang pengganggu.

"Boleh saja, tapi hanya didalam mimpimu!" sergah gadis itu sembari mencibir dengan tatapan jijik ke arah mereka bertiga—dan segera mengambil langkah seribu dari situ.

'_TAP-TAP—'_

"…Hei, jangan lari! Dasar perempuan jalang!" maki salah seorang dari mereka—berusaha mencari sosok gadis itu di antara kerumunan orang yang lewat.

Namun terlambat.

_Ia tak terkejar._

.

Beberapa meter dari situ, di balik sebuah tikungan gelap—sang gadis mendengar teriakan tadi, dalam diam. Seulas seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

'_Rasakan itu… Dasar hidung belang rendahan.'_

* * *

_._

'_CLANG'._

Gadis itu menutup tempat sampah di sudut gang itu dengan sebelah tangan—dan mengambil setangkup roti yang bisa ia dapat dari hasil mencari-cari di tengah tumpukan barang-barang buangan itu.

Masih layak makan, hm.

Ia membersihkan serpihan kotoran yang menempel di atas bongkahan roti keras itu dengan jarinya, dan mencicip segigit. _Hmm._ Rasanya tak terlalu buruk.

(_Abaikan bau aneh yang terasa dari roti ini._)

Ia menggigit roti itu lagi sedikit, dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening—ditambah lagi dengan badannya yang terasa nyeri di beberapa bagian. Entah kenapa.

Sepertinya ia perlu makan lebih banyak lagi.

_Lebih banyak lagi…_

Gadis itu menepis pikiran tadi dari kepalanya, dan menggigit roti di tangannya lagi. _Cih._ Kalau dengan makan makanan macam begini saja sudah mampu membuatnya tetap bertahan hingga sekarang—kenapa ia mesti meminta lebih…

—_DUK!_

Tapi mendadak, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah berlari kencang menabraknya keras—mengagetkan sang gadis dari lamunannya.

Ia kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat, namun berhasil menopang badannya dengan tangan di tembok—sehingga tidak terjatuh—

…_Namun tidak dengan bocah itu._

"Uh, m-maaf!" Bocah itu berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, namun sang gadis berambut hitam menyadari sesuatu yang aneh—dan segera mendorong bocah kecil itu ke belakang tumpukan dus telur yang lumayan tinggi di tepi gang itu…

_Tepat pada waktunya._

"Hei!" seorang pria berpakaian seperti pegawai toko muncul sejurus kemudian, kelihatan terengah-engah—seperti habis berlari lama. "Kau lihat seorang anak laki-laki yang lewat sini, Nona? Ia membawa roti bagellen di tangannya…."

(_Hm?_)

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Mungkin ia lewat jalan lain…"

.

Selanjutnya, laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil—dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya sambil setengah berlari.

(_Aman._)

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pendek dengan gaya malas, dan menghampiri tumpukan dus di belakangnya.

"Hei," ia menyentuh pundak anak laki-laki yang tengah meringkuk itu pelan. "Sudah aman, bocah."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya—dan sang gadis berambut hitam mendapati sepasang iris biru jernih yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot gugup.

"Uhm—t..terima kasih!" ia menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah—sambil mengangguk berulang-ulang dengan canggung. "A-aku pasti sudah tertangkap t-tadi, kalau tidak ada Kakak…"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menaikkan alis.

(_Kakak?_)

Seulas senyum samar terukir di bibirnya tanpa sadar. Hei, ini pertama kali ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu…dengan nada sopan pula.

(_Biasanya, nada caci dan maki lah yang diterimanya selama ini. Haa._)

"Lupakan," gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya sedang iseng tadi, tak lebih."

Anak laki-laki itu masih menatapnya lekat-lekat—dengan pandangan polos, seakan ia adalah orang terbaik di seluruh dunia yang pernah ditemui oleh anak itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bocah," sang gadis berambut hitam memalingkan pandangannya ke samping, sedikit jengah.

(_Apa-apaan tatapan macam itu?_)

"Uhm, m-maaf!" bocah itu menundukkan wajahnya lagi dengan cepat, sembari menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan _gesture_ canggung. "N-namaku Armin."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat alis.

_'Memangnya siapa yang tanya namamu, hm?'_

_._

"Hmm." Ia menyeringai tipis, tanpa menunjukkan kesinisannya terang-terangan. "Baru pertama kali mencuri, huh?"

Anak laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Armin itu mundur selangkah. "Eh, ehm…m-maaf, sebenarnya aku t-tak bermaksud…"

"_—Diamlah._" Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan menaruh telunjuknya pelan di mulut sang anak laki-laki dengan acuh. "Tak usah diteruskan. Kau mau jadi copet atau semacamnya, itu bukan urusanku."

Hening sejenak.

"….Eh?" bocah berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sang gadis denga pandangan sedikit bingung. "Kalau Kakak tak peduli tadi, kenapa…uhm, _Kakak menolongku?_"

...

"Cih," gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke samping, rona canggung yang aneh muncul di raut dinginnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, bodoh."

"Uhm... Kenapa Kakak kelihatan risih?"

(_Dasar cerewet._)

"Kau ini bawel sekali ya," tukas sang gadis berambut hitam sembari mengembuskan nafas pelan. "Pulanglah cepat ke rumahmu, sana."

_'CTIK'._

Sorot aneh yang menerawang muncul di sepasang iris biru milik sang anak laki-laki.

"Uh—uhm..," ia menggosok hidungnya canggung, dan menundukkan kepala tanpa suara. "A-aku tidak punya rumah, Kak…"

.

.

(Sang gadis terdiam.)

"Uhm," anak laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dan menatap iris hitam dingin milik sang gadis lekat-lekat.

"B-bolehkah…aku ikut dengan Kakak? Aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang…"

* * *

.

.

.

(_Next chapter: The Boy with A Strange Tone)_

_._

_._

**Notes**: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada yang ingin disampaikan? ^^


End file.
